It's More Than A Game
by TheMortition
Summary: Let's say John Kramer had another chance at love. Who would he choose to fall in love with? Could it be the girl in this story who has a sick obsession with torture? We'll find out. Rated T for cursing. Yeah, the summary sucks. I know this.
1. Chapter 1

_Whoo! Making a love story on Mr. John Kramer! *It's a pleasure to be here* (o.o) Ercole, it's not polite to stare. (I know but why did you choose this guy to be in a love story?) Well, he's smart, has torturous ideas for people, makes a point towards his victims- (You find him cute, don't you?) Yes. Is that wrong? (This guy is ancient!) That makes him full of knowledge! *I've never had two girls fight like this in front of me before. I guess I should end it here since it looks like they're not going to stop.* (Wow, he is smart. He figured this out right when we started to argue) I think anyone would've gotten that same idea. (-_- #) ^ ^"_

* * *

I finish up my shift at the book store before getting in my car to go home. I've been working at the book store since I was 19 or 20. I'm 24-year-old now. I like it, though. It makes me feel great being in a quiet place surrounded by many books. There's also a little coffee shop in there for anyone who wants to enjoy a nice warm cup as they read. It may not be the biggest or the best book store around but it's fine. I've always thought of working in book stores ever since I was a teenager. I even come here to buy books when I'm off of my shift. The staff are nice and we barely have any trouble out of our costumers.  
As I'm coming upon my exit to get to my house, I end up stuck in a traffic jam. Not one car had moved an inch for some time and I begin to grow impatient. I get out of my car and walk up to some officers to see what was going on.  
"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.  
"It's none of your concern, ma'am. Just go back to your car and wait a little longer." I saw a reporter and tried to listen in on what she was saying.  
"Another victim to the Jigsaw murders has been found collapsed on the streets. He is badly mutilated and paramedics are fighting to keep him alive..." I turn back to get into my car. I've been hearing about the Jigsaw murders a lot recently. But, the news always explains about this stuff the victims have done that were bad. In a way, I find it deserving of their fate if they're that bad.  
Okay, I know that sounds cruel but it makes some sense to torture and kill all these people that have done horrible things. It kind of helps in the world. Maybe they'll be so scared that they'll change their ways. Then again, that's too big of a miracle.  
I waited for the traffic to cease but it took about 20 minutes for that to happen. I went through my exit and soon turned into the driveway of my home. It was a normal, two story, three bedroom house. It had some trees around it and a lovely garden of flowers made up and looking healthy. They were complements from my best friend, Angel, who lived with me. We've been friends since college and are very hard to separate at times. Also living here was my boyfriend, Jack. He was a really nice guy and respected Angel like a friend or sister.  
I walk through the front doors to see them watching the news.  
"Hey, you two. Sorry for being late. There was this huge traffic jam right in front of the exit."  
"Yeah, we just heard it on the news," says Angel.  
"Apparently," begins Jack, "a victim of Jigsaw's was stumbling around and it caught some people's attention."  
"I hate all this talk about Jigsaw," Angel argues, "It's like no one has anything to talk about besides him!" She gets up and goes into the kitchen.  
"Hey, does anyone want any coffee?" she yells from the kitchen.  
"I'm good!" I yell back.  
"Maybe a small cup!" Jack yells. We hear Angel going to work on the coffee and I decide to sit down next to Jack.  
"It scares me that the Jigsaw killer is always lurking around," Jack says softly.  
"Yeah, he could be watching us right now from anywhere," I joked without laughing or smiling.  
"I'm serious. I don't want to turn on the news and find out that you're another victim of Jigsaw's."  
"I think he only harms people that have done very bad things. Maybe very unforgivable things as well." I feel Jack stir a little bit on the couch next to me.  
"But still, I don't want you to get hurt whether it be Jigsaw or not. Do you understand?" I nod and he pulls me into a hug. He kisses my forehead and Angel comes in with Jack's coffee. She had also made herself a cup of coffee. She's in love with the stuff. Sometimes, I come home with some coffee for her because she loves the ones from the book store. It's more humourous than annoying, really.  
The phone rings, Angel picks it up, and tells me it's my mom. I answer it and go into the kitchen.  
"Mom? What's going on?"  
"Nicole, can you come home to me? I'm very sick and there's no one else to take care of me."  
"Oh, Mom. You know I'd do anything in the world for you. I'll get up tomorrow morning and be there by noon. Is that okay?"  
"Yes. It may be a few days before I can recover."  
"That doesn't matter, Mom. You know I'll take good care of you."  
"Thank you, darling."  
"You're welcome." I hang up and tell Angel and Jack the news. They know how dedicated I am to my mother and understand that I may be gone for awhile. I call my boss and tell her I'll be helping my mother out for awhile. She said it was fine and that she'll find someone to cover my shift. It was set then. Everything was prepared for tomorrow and I was ready to bring on the responsibilities of helping my sick mother.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up near the end of day break and got my stuff packed to head out. I took some clothes, some basic essentials, and a few books to read on those quiet dull nights up there with my mother. I stepped through the house quietly so as not to disrupt Jack and Angel during their sleep. But, I decided to peek in their rooms to see how they were doing.

In Jack's room, he was tossing and turning a little as he slept. Must be having a little nightmare, I supose.

I peeked into Angel's room to see that she was sound asleep. She looked at peace. She barely has nightmares and if she did, they'd be from something she's stressing over or thinking about that bothers her.

I walk out of the house and get into my car. I pull out of the driveway and turn up the radio on my favorite stations. This trip was going to take at least two hours so it's best I make it out before the early morning traffic sets in. _Or if one of Jigsaw's victims decides to wander out onto the streets, _I thought to myself.

Two hours later

There were several distractions along my way here that made the trip slightly longer than it should (Gas stops, restroom breaks, small traffic jams, etc.). I felt so relieved to see my mom's old house come into view once I arrived in the neighborhood. I pulled into her driveway and got out to stretch my legs. She's either asleep right now or just waking up.

I walk up to her door and knock on it. A few minutes later, my mom's frail old form showed up to open it for me. We embraced each other since it's been awhile the last time we saw each other. I quickly got my stuff situated in my old bedroom. The walls were still a strange shade of white and gray, the night stand was empty of all my little possessions, the tv was still sitting near the end of my bed, and the bed itself was covered with red sheets and a pillow to make the sight of it a little more comforting.

Through the whole day, I helped my mother around the house, fed her, and kept her company when she wanted it. The next day, it went the same way. I was the only child after my borther died of a car accident at age 31. Dad divorced Mom when I was younger so he was the last person Mom would ever think of asking for help. So, that left me as her only option.

Through the next four days, Mom strated getting a whole lot better and before the week was over, she was feeling great. My mom said I didn't have to stay the whole week but I wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to get sick again. Nonetheless, I thought that maybe I should do what she asked.

On the night before I would return unexpectedly, Mom and I were watching a favorite game show of hers. Suddenly, the show stopped and went to a news caster near my town. It was a breaking news segment. There's was something that was so important that it needed to be said right now instead of on the evening news.

_"Another victim of the Jigsaw killer was found in this building behind me. The body of a male named Ken Harris was discovered several moments ago when some bystanders reported strange noises coming from the building. Police stormed the building to find Mr. Carson face down in sulferic acid. Police recognized him as a sex offender that failed to register. Though, this man's crime was awful, he didn't deserve to die by the cruel hands of Jigsaw..."_

"How horrible. Another death this week. I sure hope that they find this killer," I heard my mom say. I sat there silently and stared at the tv screen as it slowly went back to the game show. _How is a thing like this terrible?_ I thought, _That man deserved to die for being a sex offender._

Before it got too late, I helped my mom into her bed and went to my old room. I stayed up for awhile to read my book _The Amityville Horror_. I always got into this book when I read it. Eventually, I started getting tired and marked the place I left off at before going to sleep.  
In the morning, I packed my stuff up, loaded them into my car, and exchanged long good-byeswith my mother.

The drive home was a little longer than when coming out but that was fine. I just loved surprising people. I wasn't going to tell them that I was coming home today just so I'd see their faces.

A few traffic jams and gas station breaks later, I was back home and pulling into my driveway. I noticed that Jack's car was still in the driveway. It was Friday and Jack and Angel usually go to work on Fridays. Angel's always the first to come home (More like ask me to drive her home since she can't afford her own car) and then Jack arrives an hour or two later. I get home around late afternoon and it was still noon, so both of them should still be at work. _Maybe, Jack's not feeling well and took Angel to work before resting,_ I thought. That's actually what I was hoping because this was kind of suspicious. I quietly went up to the door and noticed it was locked. That was a little weird because Jack's usually careless and would always keep the door unlocked. I unlock it and quietly step in to the house. All seemed normal within the place.

Then, I heard some noises from one of the bedrooms. I walked closer to the sound and heard it coming from Angel's bedroom. I couldn't make out what it was but there was some screaming and panting going on. I slowly turned the knob and quickly opened the door. What I saw there in Angel's bedroom was both shocking, disgusting, and sad.

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed to the both of them. Jack and Angel stared up in surprise at me. I can see why they're so surprised: Jack was on top of Angel and the two of them were having sex. There were so many things going on in my head. I wanted to kill them for betraying my trust loyalty to them. I wanted to break down and cry because I loved them both so much. I wanted to scream out my frustration. I wanted to cut Jack's balls off and force Angel to eat them. So much I wanted to do but I did none of them.

I ran out of the room, slammed the front door open, got into my car, and sped out of the driveway. I managed to keep the speed at a good limit but still couldn't get the image of the two having sex while I was gone. I've heard many stories about this kind of thing but never thought I'dend up going through it too.

I drove to the book store I worked at and sat in the parking lot for awhile. I slowly got out of the car and walked to the store. I wasn't here for books or to read. I came here to try to get over the ordeal.

I bought some coffee and sat down at a small table. I took out my notebook I use to write down my problems in. I started writing down everything that happened but felt some tears run down my face. I stopped writing and began to cry onto my book.

I hated them for doing this to me. I never did anything to them to deserve this. It made me wonder if Jack and Angel were always doing this. But that wasn't possible. I met Angel before Jack. Jack use to come here sometimes and we started talking. Then, we started dating and he eventually moved in with Angel and I.

"Excuse me, Miss," I heard a voice say. I look up and see an old man sitting in the seat across from me.

"Yes?"

"Are you going through some problems?" This guy could tell I was upset over problems? Strange. I pass him the notebook and he reads what little I wrote. He looks up at me after he read it.

"Your boyfriend cheated on you?" I nodded my head, growing sad over the thought.

"At least it's that and not what happened to my Jill," I heard him say. I looked up at himin curiosty.

"What happened to her?"

"While she was locking up the place she worked at, a man on a drug addiction forced Jill to let him in. He had a knife so she did what he said. She waited for him to leave and when she tried seeing what he was doing, he crushed her stomach. Jill was pregnant at the time and he ran away in fright. I had to carry her to the hospital where the baby died. I divorced her and felt that the drug addict who did this had to be put to justice."

"That's very sad, Mister."

"Yes. It is."

"How is your ex-wife, Jill?"

"I think she's doing fine. What's your name by the way?"

"Nicole Alkins. Yours?"

"John Kramer. Don't you work here?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Sometimes, I come here. What made you want to work in a book store?"

"I love reading and I've thought of working in a book store since I was a teenager."

"That's good for you to like reading. What do you like to read?"

"Horror novels, ghost stories, true crimes from around the world. Stuff like that. What about you?"

"I like reading different things. I don't really have a favorite genre."

"That's okay. You like variety. There's nothing wrong with that." I smiled and he started smiling too. I was enjoying a nice conversation with a complete stranger. I was even forgetting my problem. This man was a very nice guy to talk to.

I then felt a hand slam roughly on my shoulder. I look up and see Jack and Angel behind me. I shift my eyes towards the floor in dispair. _Damn. Them again._

"We're going home, Nicole," Jack said in anger, squeezing my shoulder. I still don't look up but get up anyways. I take my notebook with me and turn to John before leaving with them.

"It was nice talking to you, Mr. Kramer."

"It was nice talking to you as well, Miss Alkins." I turned away and walked out of the store with Jack and Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel rode in the car with me while Jack rode in his. It's not like they were trying to fool me. We all knew about this secret now. They didn't need to go out of their way to try and hide this incident. Angel and I didn't speak the whole ride home. She never does stay quiet, but since this is a serious matter, she's as silent as Michael Myers.

We got home at the same time and Jack was the first one out of the car. He came to my door and forced me out of the seat. Then, he pulls me into the house and pushes me onto the floor.  
"What did you tell that man?" Jack asked in a very angry tone.

"Nothing! I told him nothing!"

"Bullshit! What did you tell him you were going to do to me, you crazy bitch?"

"I wasn't telling him anything like that! I just told him you cheated on me with my best friend."

"Oh, really? So, I don't need to worry in the morning if my chest is sliced open?" He was mocking me now.

"Oh, come on. I'd think of something better than that!"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Books! Just books! Why did you do this, Jack?"

"Because you weren't normal enough for me."

"Are you fucking serious? I thought you said you liked me for who I am."

"That was before I found out you were a complete psycho."

"So, this was all a lie?"

"Not until two months into the relationship you introduced me to your friend, Angel. She was so much better than a weirdo like you."

"You fucking bastard! I actually thought that you could be my husband one day. And you!" I got up and looked straight at Angel. She grew scared because she knows about my anger problems and what I end up doing sometimes.

"I actually called you a friend! I thought of you as my sister. And look what I find now. A dirty, trashy, little, SLUT!" Jack came up from behind me and slapped me hard across the face. Angel screamed and began to cry. I look up at him who only stares at me with hating eyes.  
I got up and looked at the two huddled up against the wall. Jack was trying to comfort Angel but she still cried. _Pathetic. How I never saw it. They are both pathetic._

"Get your shit and get out, bitch!" Jack yelled at me. I turned away and went into my bedroom. I took everything to the car and left. I didn't say good-bye to them. I just hoped that Jack tries to cheat on her and let her see what it feels like. Betrayel. It's such a harsh feeling.

I drove out to a parking lot and started crying again. I had enough of their trick. I don't understand why he could've just said he wanted to break up. I would've understood if he told me this instead of lie to me.

_"I don't want you to get hurt whether it be Jigsaw or not"_ I recalled him saying. Like he would care if he saw that I turned into one of Jigsaw's victims.

"I hope he kills you, you lying bastard!" I screamed at nothing. It started to rain a little but I didn't mind it. The rain was not bothersome to the situation.

I began to wonder on who will take me in. I didn't have enough money to go to a motel or rent an apartment. My mom just saw me leave and I didn't want to trouble her. Most of my other friends and relatives lived further away from me. I don't remember where some of them live and the others live longer away than my mom.

_My curse for deciding to live far away from everyone,_ I thought. I pulled out my notebook to write down my options. But, when I opened it up to the last sentences I wrote, there was a message and an address. The message said,

_Nicole,  
I know a place where you can stay until you've settled things._

__

I stared at it for a few moments, rereading the sentence over and over again. John Kramer was nice enough to direct me to a place to stay? Was it a friend or relative of his? I wonder how he even knew that I'd end up being kicked out. _The elderly sure are wise._

I put my notebook up and went to the address. I found myself at a nice little house that looked big enough for two or three people. I looked at the addresses just to make sure I didn't make a mistake. This was the place.

I got out of my car, walked up to the door, and knocked loudly. The door opened and I was shocked by who greeted me.

"Hello, Nicole. It's nice to see you again."

It was John Kramer, that nice old man from the book store!


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there and gaped at the smiling man. I just met him today and he told me to stay here until I clear things up. Is this coincidental or a very random act of kindness? I didn't speak for several moments because I was still in shock.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"How did you know I was going to need a place to stay tonight?"

"I didn't. I saw your situation and thought I should help. If you don't want to stay, you can leave."

"That's just it. I have no other place to go."

"Do you feel uncomfortable staying with a complete stranger?"

"As long as you're not a serial killer, a rapist, or a lunatic, I'm okay with it."

"Then, you have no worries." He opens the door wider to where I can see inside the house, "Now, come inside. You'll catch a cold in that rain."

"What about my stuff?"

"We can get that tomorrow. Come in." I walk in and wander around the living room. He wasn't lying when he said he liked different kinds of books. He had a bookself lined with various genres. Then, one book caught my eyes. I pulled it out and read the inside of it, seeing that it's about torture devices.

"Did one of my books catch your attention?" I heard John say behind me.

"I didn't know you had an interest in torture devices." I flipped through the pages to see the very many machines, their names, and what they did.

"It's really not something you tell people flat out."

"Yeah. I guess so." I noticed that on many of the pages, there were notes and underlining of certain words.

"Why did you choose this book out of all the others?"

"Because I too have an interest in torture devices." I closed the book and put it back on the shelf. I turned around to see John looking at me.

"You're not like most women, are you?"

"No. Is there a problem with that?" I was hoping he wasn't going to be judgemental like Jack was.

"Not at all. There's nothing wrong with being different." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're not freaked out that I like torture devices?"

"It is quite unusual but there's nothing bad about leaning that stuff."

"Why were there a bunch of writing and notes in the book?"

"I was studying it in college. They recommened the book for me and I started taking notes."

"Oh. Was that a very interesting class?"

"Oh yes, it was quite interesting." It was a little quiet until he offered me some tea. We chatted a little on different things until dark. When it was time for bed, he directed me to a guest room and where the bathroom was in case I needed it. And so, I started living with John Kramer. Many people would find that weird but I'm comfortable with it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, now you're gonna see some love going on! (Ewww!) No, Ercole. Not THAT kind of love. *Yeah, I'm not a pervert* (Well, it's just weird to see old people and young people dating each other) It all depends on if the two love each other or not. *Just like Jill and I* (Hey, don't cry. It's not the end of the world) *True but I still think of her* Well, you'll have plenty of time to do that as I tell th story. (Rate & message people!) Yep, they're back!_

* * *

I lived with John for about a month and he treated me like a guest the whole time. I told him he didn't have to do that but he insisted. Almost every morning I'd wake up and smell breakfast. Sure enough, John had breakfast made early in the morning. I would help him around the house or on several errands for him while I was out. I still worked at the book store but I didn't see Jack or Angel much or at all.

John once told me I'd make a good housewife for a lucky man. I told him that it's all from helping my mom and doing house work at my old home. It was nice to hear such words. He commented that my mom has a lucky daughter. He was truely a nice man.

One night, we were sitting down, watching the news when they started talkng about the Jigsaw murders.

"Are you afraid of Jigsaw?" I heard John ask. I look up at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"The news pratically talks about him every morning or evening. It could scare the Hell out of anybody."

"Well, he does sound fightening. I hear he tortures them before they die."

"Well, media probably exaggerates."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Do you think Jigsaw will get you?"

"I don't know. He seems to get people that have done bad things. I haven't really done anything but you can't be sure sometimes."

"Yeah, you can't be sure sometimes." It was quiet for awhile before I decided to speak.

"Are you afraid of Jigsaw?"

"No. I don't believe he'll get me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm almost certain nothing will happen to me."

"Okay. What about your cancer?" Yeah, he told me about that too.

"I will eventually die and then I will hope to finally be at peace." I looked back at the tv and listened to the news caster talk about being safe from Jigsaw.

"I don't know about you but I think some of those people deserved it."

"Deserved what?"

"To be killed by Jigsaw. Horrible people like that deserve what's coming to them." It was still a bit silent except for the tv going on about the murders. Then, "Yeah. I supose you're right."

It grew late so we both went to bed. The next day, I woke up, had some breakfast with John, and went to work. I was putting new books away today and it took a little longer than expected. Our newest member didn't know where to place the books and I had to spend most of the morning putting them in their right lunch break for some of us came and I decided to give John a call while I was out. The phone rang for several moments before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, John. I just wantd to give you a call while I was on my break."

"Oh, that was generous. So, how's work?"

"It's fine. The new guy didn't know where to put the new books so I had to redo that. But, other than that, it was okay."

"It's nice to talk to someone who loves their job rather than hate it."

"Well, it's something I like doing and I could never get tired of it."

"Maybe I should get off before you miss out on your break."

"It's fine, John. I'm not missing anything." _Besides my wallet. Where the hell did it go?_

"You sure you're not?"

"No."

"Do you buy your lunch or bring one?"

"I buy one."

"Then, you're not going to get much with your wallet on the kitchen counter." _How the hell did it end up there?_

"How did you know I was missing my wallet?"

"Because you left it here as soon as you helped me get groceries in yesterday."

"Oh. Do you want me to come by and get it?"

"Do you have enough time?"

"Yeah."

"Then, come by." He hung up and I got into my car. It doesn't take long to get to his house and back but it does kill time for my break. I got there and almost ran into the house.

"Hey, there you are," John said once I came into the kitchen.

"Yep. In the flesh. May I have my wallet now?"

"Certainly. I just need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you over what Jack did to you?"

"Yeah, sort of. It still bothers me but I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is that?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday?"

"Sure."

"All right. You go have your break now."

"Okay." I walked outside and drove to a fast food place to eat. I wondered why John asked me that in such a serious voice. I looked over at someone doing the same thing. Asking the other if they'd like to have dinner on a certain night. Then it hit me._ John just asked me on a date!_


	7. Chapter 7

I was freaking out for the rest of the day. I didn't know that John was actually interested in me. I didn't really want to jump to conclusions and suggest that but I also didn't want to see some way it could be something else. Nonetheless, I continued work in a confused haze of imagination. Work was over and it was time for me to go home and face John. This was almost as weird as going back home with Jack and Angel. But, I'm sure John wouldn't try to hurt me in any way. But, I still don't know that yet.

I walked through the front door to the kitchen to see that John was gone.

"Where the hell could he be?" I looked over at the counter to find a note written by him.

_Nicole,_

_Something came and I had to leave for awhile. There's enough food to make yourself some dinner. I'll be gone for a few days. Stay safe._

_John_

"'Stay safe,'" I repeated from the letter. I set the note down and went into the living room to watch some television. Only half way into watching _Freddy's Nightmares_, I asked aloud and for no good reason at all, "How long are you expecting to be gone?" I guess I'm starting to develope feelings for John Kramer.

After two hours of watching tv but really just thinking through the whole episodes, I get up to make a grilled cheese sandwich. During it, though, I remembered how much Jack loved when I made them. For some reason, he'd always go nuts if I started making them. I guess even adults still act childish around certain things. But, that's in the past now. Jack is history along with Angel. I have John to keep me company for now.

I made two grilled cheese sandwiches since I was in the mood for more. As I sat back down on the couch, I flipped through the channals to see what was on. Nothing interesting really. I turned off the tv due to extreme boredom. Then, my attention went to the book John had about torture devices. I pulled it off the shelf and flipped through the pages. His notes and underlinings were on almost every page within the book. The notes would say weird things about how much it could put stress on the human body or how long it would take to cause serious injury on a certain body part.

_Why are all these notes important for learning about torture devices?_ I admit I have a strange obsession with torture and learning about the different things people came up with centuries ago. This was just a bit strange.

I closed the book and placed it back on the bookshelf. Then, a little devious thought came to mind: Why don't I look in John's room? It was invading privacy and it's wrong but I wanted to check it out. I never saw the inside of John's room anyways. But, it wouldn't hurt to just open the door and peer through for a moment.

I walked up the stairs and go to the pale white door that I never saw behind of. I turned the knob and pushed it slightly. I couldn't see anything and tried to turn the light on. I felt for it on the wall but it had just occured to me that he uses lamps instead of light switches. I'd have to go inside next to his bed to turn on the lamp.

I walked inside and turned on the small lamp. I looked over at the other side of the bed to find a little doll sitting on a night stand. I walked over to it and picked it up. It had a pure white face, short black hair, red eyes, red swirls on either cheek, in a black suit, and red glittery shoes. It was actually pretty cute. I wonder why John had such a thing in his possession. Maybe it was for their unborn child. I don't know. I could ask but he'd wonder how I knew about it and then I'd have to tell him I snuck into his room.

I put the little doll down exactly the way I found it and walk around the room. I noticed a piece of black stringy stuff coming out of the closet and debated whether I should open it or not. _Well, it _is _another invasion of personal space...But, it's not like there's a dead body or skeleton in his closet or anything._

I opened up the closet to find a pig mask on the floor. It looked a lot like a pig's head but had black hair on its head that went down past the mask itself.

_What the fuck? Someone's planning on Halloween a bit too early I see._ I've never seen a mask like that before and it was quite an odd one. I was starting to really wonder why John had these weird items in his room. I could search the place for more but I was already invading his privacy. I turned off the lamp, closed his door and went to my room to get ready for bed.

Two days later

I came home to see John on the couch with a young girl, maybe a little older than me. She was pretty, though. John and the girl noticed me when I walked through.

"Ah, Nicole," John said, "This is a colleage of mine, Amanda. Amanda, this is my friend Nicole." I walked over to Amanda and shook hands with her. She seemed like a nice girl.

"So, where were you for three days, John?"

"I was helping Amanda move some stuff out of her apartment. She's found a nice place to live and asked if I could help."

"Oh, okay. I didn't know why you were gone for this long."

"A bit clingy, isn't she?" Amanda commented.

"Maybe a little but she's not Dependent." Dependent Personality Disorder? I may be a bit attached but I'm not _that_.

"So, is Amanda joining us for dinner or does she have to leave?"

"No. She's going to house sit while we're gone." Okay, that just made me feel awkward. So, Amanda won't be joining. This just sounds so weird.

"I'd suggest you get ready," Amanda said, "John likes eating at fancy places."

"Ugh, okay." A fancy restaurant? Really? This thing just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I go upstairs and get dressed into a black long sleeved shirt, a long black skirt, and a pair of combat boots. Yeah, the boots aren't fancy but no one's going to notice. I keep my hair down so that it flows down my back, almost looking black as well. I come back down to the living room to see Amanda sitting by herself. She notices me and looks at my clothes.

"You look nice," she said, "John will be down in a moment." Several minutes later, John comes down in a black suit almost similar to the little doll in his room.

"I'm surprised that you came down here before me," he laughed.

"I'm not like normal girls, remember?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. You look just like a doll." I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Shall we go now?" he asked, giving out his hand. I nodded and took it. We left, got into his car, and drove to the restaurant.

* * *

We pull up to the restaurant at about 9:05. I noticed it had brick walls, small circular tables, neatly designed chairs, and dim lighting. It looked fancy and expensive. I had no idea how much it costed getting reservations here but I could only imagine.

"Ugh, John?"

"Yes?"

"How much did this cost?"

"Not much. It looks pricey but it's not at all like that."

"Oh, okay," I sighed with relief.

"You don't need to worry of the expenses on a date. That's my job." My heart skipped more than several beats at his words. I tried to conceal my nervous faced but only made John laugh.

"I know it's strange for you to imagine me ever wanting to take you out on a date but Jill and I were like that once."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think something like this would happen to me one day."

"You don't think of me as a pervert, do you?"

"No. I just never thought you'd be interested in younger women."

"I'm not. You and Jill were just both young, beautiful ladies that happened to catch my attention." A strange silence was made through the car until my stomach growled.

"We should be going in now," John said, checking his watch and getting out of the car. I put my hand on the handle to get out but John persisted I don't.

"A real gentleman opens the door for the girl." All this politeness was making me feel weird. I know how to be respectful and such but I'm too use to doing things myself. John came to my side of the car and opened the door. We walked arm in arm to the door, of course, John opening the door for me before entering. We were directed to our seats and began looking at the menu. We both decided on having steak and some water.

The night went very pleasently. We talked about every day things and some humorous stuff here and there. So, leaving the restaurant, the night was pretty great. I knew I'd never find such a good time with Jack. But, before we went back into the house, standing at the door, John gave me a kiss on the lips. It was a very sweet kiss. When we came back in, we both noticed Amanda sleeping on the couch.

"She must've gotten bored waiting for us," John commented in her passed out form.

"Should we wake her?"

"No, I'll go get a blanket." He left the room, leaving me to look down at Amanda. My eyes traveled upon her arms and I noticed many scars. _She cuts herself?_ John returned with a blanket and wrapped it around her. I'll just keep the discovery to myself. John and I were having such a good time tonight. I won't ruin it by bringing up something he already knows or that's been taken care of.

I go up to my room, change into my bed clothes, and lay under the covers of my bed. Tonight will most certainly be on my mind for a good while.


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks pass and John and I were still together. Sometimes, there was no separating us when we came home. At least, that's what Amanda always said when we were together.

"You two are hard to split. It's like you're both glued together," she said once. We had both laughed at her comment. There may not be anything to separate John and I.

Things weren't too differen't after we started dating. We were a lot closer and kissed but nothing major changed. Although, my co-workers had seen a huge change in me since the day after the dinner date with John. They told me I seemed more cheery than usual. It wasn't too long ago that Jack and I had broken up but I did have a lighter mood since that incident. Some even commented that it was like when Jack and I were going out. They started acusing me of having a boyfriend without telling them (Joking around, of course). I explained I didn't think of it a big deal or that it was so important. Well, they thought so and asked me about him. I told them about John but didn't explain that he was old enough to be my dad.

One afternoon, things were going just as normal in the book store when I recieved a call from John. I was in the middle of bagging up some books for a costumer but my friend, Susan, covered it for me. I went outside and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Nicole." My heart beat horribly fast. John's voice came out of the reciever but it sounded like he was scared or worried.

"John? Did something happen?"

"Nicole, you have to come to your old house. Something awful has happened!"

"What is it? What happened?"

"I can't explain now. You have to come right now."

"Okay, I'm going now!" I hung up, went back into the store, told Susan something unexpected had came up and I couldn't continue my shift, and I left. I got into my car and tried very hard to keep the speed neutral...

...I arrived at my old home to see that nothing out of the ordinary occured. The door was closed, no windows were broken, and I didn't see any blood or other signs of forced entry or damage. Even Angel's flowers still blossomed and bloomed with nothing wrong. Not a single wilting flower. Just like she had kept them when I still lived there.

I got out of my car and ran up to the door. Opening it, I realized they had neglected to lock the door once again. I looked around the living room and saw nothing suspicious. That was until I saw a tape recorder on the coffee table with a small key next to it. I picked them up and saw a piece of tape on the recorder that said 'PLAY ME.' I pressed play and heard it clicking and cracking. Then, a voice sounded from it.

_"Hello, Nicole. I want to play a game. You have watched as those close to you used you. You will be used once more to decide the fate of both yourself and your best friend, Angel. Jack is with Angel and they have already chosen each other's fate. Now, you must decide their's. There are some clues waiting for you throughout the house. You must start with the garage. Once you've found all seven, you may enter Angel's bedroom. Let the game begin."_

There came another click and the tape was over. A timer above the tv started and it was counting down from 60 minutes. Whatever was about to happen was going to do so as soon as the hour was up.

(Sorry if the challenges are crappy or easy or even lame. This just came to mind)

I went into the garage and found his car with a small tape for the recorder on the hood. I picked it up and found the same message on it that said 'PLAY ME.' I took the current one out, placed the new one in, and pressed play to hear Jigsaw's voice again.

_"For the first part of this test, you must enter the car. Once you're inside, you will be limited to oxygen. You must find the key to the kitchen door by cutting the leather inside. Once you've found it, only the crows can save you. If you fail to get out of the car, you will sufocate and it will be your tomb. Let the game begin."_

I took out my switch blade and entered the death car. I closed it and suddenly heard a sound go through the car. It sounded like the air vents were on but, putting my hand to them, I discovered that it was sucking air. Jigsaw somehow switched things to where the air sucked out instead of inside the car. I couldn't roll the windows down, either since Jack chose one of those cars that needed to be turned on in order for the windows to work.

_Damn you Jack for getting this car._ I took my knife and tore through the leather and stuffing. The key wasn't in the driver's seat, so I went over to the passenger's seat. I was running out of air for a second and went to the back seat. Nothing on either seats. I grew into a panic and was about to give up. Then, I remembered that the ceiling of the car was also made of leather. I tore through the ceiling and heard something hard hit the floor. I checked the floor and found the key.

I found my ticket to the next part of this 'game' but I still had to get out of the car. '_Only the crows can save you,_' he had said. I felt around the whole car, looking for whatever resembled a crow. My oxygen was becoming very scarce and I was afraid that the next breath was going to be my last. I held it for as long as I could but felt like I was going to choke at any moment. I looked over at the glove compartment. I hadn't even thought of checking it when looking for the key. I opened it and found a crowbar.

Of course, crow was mixed in the word crowbar. With air going down very quickly, I slammed the window with all my might. It cracked and I took another swing. The crack got bigger. I laid down, raised my foot, and slammed it into the window. The glass shattered and the vents went off.

I poked my head through the broken window and gasped, taking in huge gulps of air. I took the crowbar and chiped the other pieces of glass before crawling out of the car. Before going into the kitchen, I leaned up against the garage wall to catch my breath. I inserted the key into it's right hole and unlocked the door. I was ready for the next challenge.


	9. Chapter 9

I entered the kitchen and found another tape near the coffee machine. I picked it up, replaced it in the recorder, and pressed play.

_"Your second test is a regular thing you and Angel have done many times before: Making coffee. But, today, the special is a very hot coffee that burns the flesh. Inside the coffee pot is the key to Jack's bedroom. The coffee will continue to overflow if you cannot get the key out of it. You have to also find a way to turn it off. It will spill to the floor and if you try to stop or touch the maker, you will be electricuted. You have 5 minutes to get the key and turn off the machine. Let the game begin."_

The machine turned on by itself and the hot liquid started pouring into the pot. I tried to touch the pot but it burned my fingers. I tried to figure out how to get out of this one.

My eyes fell upon the utensils on the stove which held big spoons and ladles. I grabbed one of the ladles and tried getting the pot out of the machine. Then, the worst of my fears happened. The coffee started coming out faster and soon began to overflow the pot. It started seeping to the floor and spreading slightly. 3 minutes remained and I had to find a way to get the key out without burning and electricuting myself. The ladle helped none since it was made of metal.

The cabinet under the machine caught my attention. I opened it up without getting the drops of burning liquid on me and found exactly what I was looking for: Rubber gloves. I grabbed them and quickly put them on. I took the ladle and tried knocking the pot off. It wouldn't budge and time was running out. I swung the ladle at the pot and made it spill over the counter. The hot coffee was starting to spread fast across the floor and the machine was still plugged in. Before it could get to my feet, I grabbed the cord and unplugged it. The coffee maker stopped and the timer ended at 3 seconds. I thought I was about to have a heart-attack.

I pulled the gloves off and used a rag on the sink to pick up the key. I exited the kitchen and went up stairs to Jack's room.

Turning the key into the lock, my heart pounded with fear of what I might find. I opened up the door to find pictures of us when we use to go out, hanging from the ceiling. I then saw the strangest sight I've yet to see. I saw Jack's half naked form on the bed, tied up and gagged. I also noticed that he was hooked up to a heart monitor, which was connected to a timer above the bed. On his night stand, I found the oh so familiar tape. I put it into the recorder and pressed play.

_"Ever since you met Jack, you felt like you two were the most perfect couple. Ever since you introduced him to Angel, he felt more dominant. Since you two broke up, they had better times with each other. He corrupted your Heaven now you have the opportunity to corrupt his. In his night stand, you will find a scalpel. You must take the scalpel and take out his passion. Taking out the very thing that made him attracted to Angel is what will bring him closer to Hell. The key is behind one of your happiest moments. If you do not succeed when the timer runs out, you will be locked inside with the man that betrayed you forever. Let the game begin."_

The timer started up and began counting down from 10 minutes. I looked down at Jack who stared up in fear. I pulled out the drawer of the night stand to see the scalpel shining up at me. I picked it up and put it near his chest. I believe Jack had thought his nuts were going to be chopped off. His eyes widened in terror at the surgical tool. He kept making muffled sounds that indicated that he wanted me to stop or to try and do something else. The beeping of the heart monitor was getting to me. If his heart stops, the timer stops.

Again, came the muffled screams from Jack's gagged mouth. I looked back down at him and tried concentrating on what he did to me. If I let him live, he'll cheat again. It's like they say: Once a cheater, always a cheater. Once a theif, always a theif. Once a liar, always a liar. I was taught this very well and I will not forget those words.

"Ha," I muttered, "You once told me that you didn't want Jigsaw to get me. You were thinking of yourself at the time, weren't you?" He muffled something I couldn't understand.

"Are you saying you're sorry?" He nodded while crying. I let a few tears slip out.

"I'm sorry too, Jack. But, I can't forgive you for what you've done. Good-bye forever, Jack." I cut deep into his chest, listening to his screams as his chest was being tore open. I cut along his left side until I finally found his beating heart. Its beating was almost inviting me to give it a good squeeze. But, squeezing Jack's heart wouls be too good for him. I raised the scalpel in the air and plunged it into the thumping organ. Blood squirted from it and spilled everywhere.

The heart monitor went from short beeps to a long continuous one. Jack was dead and by my hands. The timer above had stopped, leaving me to find the key to the next room. I looked at every photo hanging on the wall and couldn't find the key. I looked behind the door and found a picture of us at a haunted Halloween attraction. It was taped on the other side of the door to where I wouldn't of seen it when entering. I tore it off of the door and found the key taped to the back. Also on the back was a note that said 'GO TO THE BATHROOM.'

I exited the room and went down the hall to the bathroom. I unlocked it and entered, finding another tape waiting for me on the sink.


	10. Chapter 10

Another thing waiting for me was a very wet floor. It smelled of gasoline and I hadn't realized that it overflowed to the outside. There were also pictures I've drawn but were copied. They weren't my original works because I always made mistakes on them. These pictures, taped everywhere, were drawn over and looked so perfect.

I replaced the tapes and pressed the play button. Another challenge awaits me and I must complete it, difficult or not.

_"Your fourth test is to look at that person inside you. For years, you've wondered who you were and what your purpose really was. The six drawings around you are what you've always thought of yourself as. Angel informed me what their meanings were. If she knows what they mean then you, the creater, must also know. The matches on the sink are your key to the next test. Light the drawing that most represents you right now. Watch out. All but one of the pictures are laced with a line of gas that will go straight down into the gasoline around you. If you choose the right one, the location of the next key will be revealed. If you choose the wrong one, however, you will burn alive. Let the game begin."_

Suddenly, the door automatically shut behind me. I looked around the room at the pictures I had done of myself. A picture taped over the towel rack had a girl looking into a mirror and having a boy's reflection. That symbolized my weird idea that I'm a boy for being different from girls. I still feel like I'm a bit of a boy. That's another reason why Jack cheated. He couldn't take dominance when his girlfriend acts like a boy. Angel was everything like a girl.

Another picture above the toilet had an unkown person with a huge, black, angel wing tearing out of the back. That symboled higher power in myself. That feeling comes up often when I'm doing something very great. I felt that when John and I first started going out. It was like I had finally done something right after Jack and I broke up.

There was a drawing under the sink that had a girl all chained up to a wall. That was my symbol of being bound to something. In my opinion, we're all bound to something. Whatever it is, we have the decision to break the bond or not. I always believe I'm being bound to something whether it be work, relationships, or routines. I'm tied down to them and there's no changing them unless I decided to.

In the shower, there was a picture of a girl who was going through a horrifying transfromation. One side of her face was covered while the other looked demonic. The left side of her face had a curved horn, a long pointed ear with several piercings, a slit pupiled eye with the outside of the iris black, long fingernails, and an evil smirk. The other side of the girl's face can't be seen, causing the viewer to assume that part of her if normal. She covers her face with her hands, the right one on her right eye, the left covering her mouth but bearly showing the smirk. It signified dealing with inner demons. Everyone has one or more of those. One of those demons have already come out when doing Jack's challenge.

The last picture was that of two people in love. The girl was sitting on a grave stone while the boy was holding her from behind it. It was a forbidden love because she was a human and the boy was dead. I always had this crazy attraction for forbidden love. That almost represented mine and John's relationship. But, back then, this sort of thing wasn't exactly abnormal as it is today. This picture hung on the door behind me.

I searched the room for the sixth drawing but couldn't find it. Jigsaw explained there were six pictures in this room but all I could see were five. _What is this? What's he planning?_

I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection. In the room around me, five drawings surrounded me. But, the sixth one was nowhere in here. I stared closely at the mirror, looking closely at my reflection.

"Of course," I said aloud, "The mirror is the sixth drawing." _But what does it represent? Being trapped or how the world sees you?_ I never felt like being trapped in anything for a long time. How the world views me is really misleading. Everyone thinks I'm beautiful with my long dark hair, no make up on my face, and my average body. Inside, I'm ugly and I know it. I'm a monster with a sick obsession of torture. I was hoping to make a story about torture one day.

But, John believes I'm beautiful even if I have this weird obsession. And when I'm with him, he makes me feel beautiful. He makes me feel accepted. He makes me feel like we're equal. _Is this what I really see in myself? Is this really my purpose? To be with John Kramer?_ I let a tear slip out as I look at myself again. Maybe, I was wrong and I really am a beautiful person.

I took a match, lit it, and placed it on top of the mirror. I watched as a part of the mirror became engulfed in flames. Eventually, the fire stopped, and it formed a small rectangular like burn into it. I stared at it, not understanding what it meant. I looked for objects in the bathroom that looked like a small rectangle. Nothing.

I leaned on the wall and sighed. I felt my wallet when I rubbed my hand up against it and had a crazy idea. I pulled out my wallet and looked inside. I hadn't found a key until I looked in the part you put coins in. I felt around and found the tiny key inside.

"How'd it get in my wallet?"

The door opened up after I asked and I took that as a sign to get out. Before leaving, I noticed some black writing on the door that I know wasn't there before.

In black paint, it said 'GO TO YOUR ROOM.'

I could only imagine what awaited me in my old room as I approached the door.


	11. Chapter 11

My room was the same as I'd left it: Empty. It was a little dusty and a few spiders found their way into some of the corners. But, the room wasn't completely empty. In the center was a laptop laying on the floor.

The door behind me closed again, leaving me alone with the closed laptop. I knelt down to it and found another tape resting on top of it. Replacing it and pressing play, I hear the familiar sounds before Jigsaw's voice came on.

_"For your sixth test, you will have to test your smarts on ancient torture devices. This may seem like a walk through the park but I'll explain why this is needed. Every question you read in the laptop in front of you will ask for an answer. You type it in correctly without a mistake and this fill go fine. But, if you slip up or get a question wrong, you will be shocked. For each question, you get three shocks in a row before you lose. If you succeed in this part of the test, you will recieve the key to the attic. But, if you don't, you will not be able to use your hands again. Let's see how well you know torture devices. Let the game begin."_

I open up the laptop, turn it on, and find an icon that read 'CLICK ME.' I double click on it and a page pops up explaining the same rules. I click on the word 'play' and the first question comes up.

**This device was used on gossiping women who spread absurd rumors. It was placed on the head and sometimes had a bell attached to it to let others know when that specific womanwas coming. It was to stay on her for a week or two and then would be removed. What is this torture device?**

I thought of it for a moment. It reminded me of the Branks actually. That's what the question sounded like it was describing. The only thing he didn't say was that it was a cage, but that would've given it away.

I typed in 'The Branks' and pressed enter. The question faded away so I guess that meant I got it right. The second question popped up and I answered it correctly. This went on for about five minutes. My fingers accidently pressed a different letter a few times and I got shocked through the fingers. It hurt like a bitch.

I continued up until I came upon this one question.

**The Breast Ripper is a common torture device that was used on women who committed adultry. **(FYI people, there was another reson this was used but I don't remember what it was. I think it had something to do with willingly having an abortion or somethin of the sort) **Just as the name suggests, it was used to tear off a woman's breasts. But, there was another similar device that did the same thing, except it was more painful, not very common as the Breasts Rippers, and was sometimes heated before placed on the woman's breasts. Do you know what that torture device was called?**

I froze there in shock. I remembered there was another device similar to the Breast Ripper but I forgot the name. I know that it started with the word 'Spanish' but I couldn't remember what the next word was. I typed in 'Spanish Claw' and it shocked me on the C-L-A-W keys. I entered it and a big shock ran up my hands. I screamed out in pain and pulled my hands back from the laptop. Looks like a wasted a shock. On the bright side, I figured out the word 'Spanish' is in there.

For the next four minutes, I tried concentrating on the name of this torture device. I kept imagining the image of it from John's book and what the name of it was above it. _Spanish Snake?_ I thought, trying to think of the name. It had the name of one of America's most common fears. I typed it in and pressed enter. The keys shot bigger electric shocks up my hands. It felt like my hands got on fire for several moments. They were numb this time. I couldn't use up my last shock right now.

I tried straining my brain to think of the name. I couldn't think of the name anymore. I couldn't give up. I wanted to many times but I've come up to this point. I wasn't going to give up. Even if this killed me, I was going to find a way to beat this 'game.'

_Think, dumbass, think!_ I replayed over and over in my head. I was imagining the way it looked like when I saw it on the internet once. It looked like a flower almost but I knew that couldn't be the name. The way it looks when it's wraped around a woman's breast almost look animal like. Maybe like another common fear people have. _A...Spider...?_ I typed in the name 'The Spanish Spider' and braced myself as I pressed enter.

The screen went black after I pressed enter. Then, a message appeared at the center of the screen.

_Congradulations! Look under the laptop._ I picked it up and found the key set under it. A strange place to hide it but the idea made sense. Walking inside the room, I would see the laptop lying there. I wouldn't think of picking it up or tipping it over because of the tape directing me to play the little trivia game on the laptop. I would be too wrapped up in the game and how to win it to think of picking up the laptop. If I had lost and kicked the device over, I'd see the key and know I couldn't use it because my hands would be disabled. So, placing it in the most obvious of places but having it be one of the hardest places to find the little key.

I picked it up, mu hands reacting to the warmth of it. My hands were still a little bit numb but not hurting like they were earlier. I walked up to the edge of the hall and pulled the cord that made the attic stairs come down. Down the stairs came and up I went into the attic. The place was still kind of messy like most attics but it made me wonder how this game would be. It was the last part of my challenge until I can go into Angel's room and await whatever happened.

Most likely, it was probably another trap and I'd be forced to play one more game. For what reason and why, I don't know. This man was so secretive and had all his traps so elaborate. But, I walked around anyways and found myself looking down at a rectangular box with a bunch of rats crawling inside it. There were two sealed circles on one of the small sides of the rectangle. They looked like they'd be small enough to fit your arms through them. One tape rested above the rectangular box. The last part of my challenge was inside the tape.

I replaced the tapes and pressed play, my hands trembling and not from the numbness. The numb feeling had already gone away.


	12. Chapter 12

_"You've made it to the last part of your test. In this challenge, you'll have to obtain the key to Angel's room from the box before you. As you can see, the box is filled with 30 rats. If you look closer, they have thin stomachs. You must put your hands inside the two holes in the box to get the key while the hungry rats nibble at your flesh. If you keep your hands inside for too long, the rats will eat up your arm. If you can succeed, then you will have completed your tests and go onto the most important one. Are you willing to give up your flesh to see what's behind Angel's door? Let the game begin."_

I looked down in horror at the rats crawling over each other. They were fighting and biting each other pretty fiercely. They looked really hungry too. You could almost see their ribcages just by peering closely at the glass.

I looked over at the holes that would lead to either my victory or my death. I pressed onto one of them with my fingers and it was able to be flipped up to the top of the box. At least I didn't have to worry about how to get it opened this time. I was worried about if the rats had rabies. They didn't appear to have foam coming from the mouth or attack too violently. I couldn't tell if they smelled of dead animal or not, and I wasn't about to risk getting my nostrals bit from trying to find that out.

I stared at the box for awhile, looked for the key inside the chaotic rat box. I found it near the other end of the box but a lot of the rats were kicking it around while fighting. I knew that this was not going to be easy and it was going to hurt worse than the other challenges. I almost suffocated, burned, electricuted, confused to the very brink of madness, and almost lost my hands through electric shocks. Now, having my hands gnawed and chewed up by rats was going to be a real pain in the ass.

But, do I have a choice? In a way, I think I sort of do. I could just escape very easily out of here. Jack was dead, Angel wouldn't forgive me, and I'd be freed from this house of horrors. But, there was that one thought that Jigsaw could bring me back and put me through even worse challenges. So, maybe there really is no way out of this.

I looked down at the box again. The rats looked like they were getting a little more pissed off. I got on my knees and put my hands against the holes. The little things sealing them from keeping the rats in were forced up to the top of the box. The rats noticed my arms around them and started attacking them. I pulled my arms out and put themm around me. After the pain slowly went away, I looked at them. Many tiny bites that led to blood running down my arms.

_There has to be another way out of this,_ I thought while looking around for something long to use as my arm's substitute. There were no objects in the attic the was long enough to get into the box and reach the key. I had no other option but to stick my arms into the rat infested box.

I inhaled and exhaled my breaths and pushed my arms into the holes again. The rats still bit and nibbled at my arms and I tried pushing them out of the way while getting to the end of the box. At the very end, I reached the key but it kept slipping out of my shaking hands. I finally got a good grip on it and pulled out my arms.

But, as soon as I did that, I felt my ring come off and slip into the box. My mom had given me that ring after I graduated from high school. It was a silver band with my initials engraved on the inside. That ring was more important to me than anything.

Without thinking, I pushed my left hand inside the box and felt around for my ring. Several rats came upon my hand and started biting roughly into my hand. I screamed out in pain with tears in my eyes but squeezed onto some of the rats. I killed a few of them out of anger, adrenaline, and fear. I was after the ring and I didn't care if this killed me or not. I was going to do anything to get that ring out.

After some searching, I finally got a hold onto my ring and pulled it into my hand. I tightened my hand into a fist and forced my hand out again. Now, I had both the key to Angel's room and my graduation ring from my mom. I put the ring back on my bloody ring finger and and took the key into my bloody hand. Angel's room was my last stop until this whole test was over.

I was just hoping that I would get out of this challenge alive. Almost every single one of Jigsaw's victims died through these 'games' of his. I hoped that I wouldn't be another unfortunate victim as well.

I decended the stairs of the attic and walked to Angel's bedroom. On the door was a message that wasn't there before. In black paint, the message read: ENTER AT YOUR OWN JUDGEMENT. _I guess he's making a strange pun with Angel's name._ I put the key in the keyhole and turned it. Opening the door, I saw a very surprising sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel was tied up in the corner of the room and looking at me with desperate eyes. There was a knife a foot in front of her tied up body.

"Nicole! Get out of here! It's a trap!" _Well, no shit! It's been a trap ever since I got here!_

Suddenly the door behind me slammed shut and Angel cried out in pain.

"Please! You have to get out of here! Jigsaw's here and he's going to kill us both! He made me watch as you killed Jack!" So, Jigsaw must be somewhere in the room if he's been making Angel watch all my tests.

"Oh, not so true, Angel," I heard a very familiar voice behind me, "That decision rests on Nicole." I looked around and saw a man in a black cloak with red on the inside. The hood of the cloak was covering the man's face but I was still shocked at who it was.

"Jigsaw?" I whispered in fear. Hey, I'm locked in a room with an infamous murderer, and a very panicy ex-friend. You'd be scared too if you were in the same situation.

"Oh? You know me just by assumption?"

"That's what I'm suspecting."

"Then, don't you think you should take a closer look at who is talking to you?" He takes off the hood and my eyes widen with shock.

"J-John?" I felt tears running down my face as I saw John reveal himself to be the Jigsaw killer. He stared at me with no concern or regret in his face.

"You're a murderer? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not a murderer. I give people a chance to fight for their lives. If they don't try then they're only proving that they do not appreciate their lives. I only test people to see if they have that key to surviving. Many, as you can guess have not been able to show this."

"But, why am I involved in this? Why were Jack and Angel involved?"

"Jack and Angel did a horrible thing to you. I had them decide on who was going to be put in one of your tests. Jack was chosen instead of Angel to put you through a test of trust. The reason you are in this is because I'm tired of remembering the look on Jack's face when he came to get you from the book store. On his face was pure hatred and disgust with you. That's why I put my address in your book. Learning about what happened and what you felt made me want to plan on your redemption. But, that can only be obtained through your next test."

"John," I said with tears in my eyes, "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you. I just need you to go through one more test and it'll all be over. Will you do that for me?" I looked up at him and nodded. I still had enough room in my heart to never hate John. I just wanted this whole experience to be over.

"Now, for your last test. The knife that's laying there. Pick it up." I did as he said and grabbed the knife, wiping my eyes after doing so.

"At the moment you hold the very key to deciding both yours and Angel's fates. Take the knife and stab the think you want to get rid of: Friendship or love. Once you've decided, there's no turning back. This is another test of trust. Who do you want more? Your best friend or the love of your life? You decide. Let the game beging."

I look over at Angel whose sobbing histerically.

"Please! Don't do it, Nicole! Kill that son-of-a-bitch and let's get out of here!" She started crying out of control again and eventually stopped to look back at me.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I proved to be a horrible friend. I promise that as soon as we get out of here, I'll be nicer. If you find another boyfriend, I'll stay away. I won't ever come near them. I'll even avoid them if you want me to. Please, Nicole. Just please kill him!" Her sobs got out of control again and I knelt down to her with the knife. I wipped away her tears and pushed some hair out of her face. I rubbed her cheek with my hand.

"Angel," I whisper so softly, "How can I believe you when you've hidden that from me for so long?"

"Please, Nicole. Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Angel. You should know how crazy my trust issues can be." I hugged her tied up form before raising the knife in the air.

"Good-bye, Angel," I whispered in her ear. I stabbed her hard in the back and listened to her scream out in pain. I stabbed her again and she screamed more. I continued to stab her until her screaming grew scarce. Angel laid limp on my lap, her blood filling up the corner of her room. A few tears escaped my eyes but I brushed them away.

"Are you all right, Nicole?"

"Yeah. That was almost a tough decision."

"I can see."

"You never know with both friendship and love. Either one can just slip away so very easily."

"And why did you assume I'd stay longer than Angel?"

"You understand far greater than both Angel and Jack. They only liked small parts of me. You accept me even if I'm not normal."

"Then, I believe this was not a waste to get for you." I turned around and looked at John.

"What is it?"

"Give me your left hand and I'll show you." I gave out my left hand he took it in his soft but wrinkly ones. They were kind of warm and a little sweaty. I guess he was pretty nervous about which person I'd choose to stay with.

"I'd like you to close your eyes first." I shut my eyes and felt my graduation ring slip off and then another ring slide on. I knew this one was different because it was colder than mine. It had been somewhere that wasn't on anyone's finger. My heart started pounding at what I was thinking was now on my finger.

"You can open your eyes now." I opened them and on my finger was a beautiful onyx stone on a silver band. _An engagment ring?_ My heart pounded harder at the sight of it

"John. Is this really-?"

"Yes. I know it's been a shirt while but I want to spend my life with you. Do you accept?" I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Yes! I'll marry you John Kramer!" He laughed at my excitement and got up. He helped me to my feet and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That's a challenge I'm sure you could pass." He chuckled again as we left the house. The police will find out about the place eventually and maybe they'll try looking for me. But, until then, I'll be worrying about being Mrs. Kramer.


End file.
